His Many Smiles
by FutureYandere6
Summary: Yuma can put on many different smiles, each of them depending on how he feels. Some are pleasant, while some just aren't like him at all. Astral knows how to tell the difference. Contains Keyshipping. Takes place after the anime ends, like about a month after. Astral is tangable(solid), and he spends all of his time with Yuma on Earth. This is told in Astral's point of view.


**His Many Smiles**

 **Keyshipping Drabble**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters and settings. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

I love Keyshipping and Sharkbaitshipping so much!(but there are parts of me that are rooting for Aztecshipping and Photon/DokiDokiShipping)

Yuma: Why with so many people?!

Me: Cause you go good with most of the boys.

Yuma: *blushes* Seriously…?

This will be told in Astral's point of view, so you won't get confused. He is solid, and has been staying with Yuma on Earth. That's just to clear things up, and now…

Start the drabble!

* * *

Yuma loves to smile.

He loves making others feel the same.

That's just who he is.

When his smile disappears and is replaced with a frown, when he's upset, so am I. I don't like when he's upset. I just love when he's energetic, and happy.

There are so many ways he can smile. Some of them are very warm and welcoming, while others don't fit with Yuma's personality at all. They contrast from the way he truly feels, but he shows it so no one would question it.

But I know which is which.

First, there's his idiotic grin that I couldn't help getting used to. You know because of his _Kattobingu_ spirit. When he's overconfident or proud of himself, he puts on this wide grin and stays with it for a good amount of time. I'm not bothered by it, I've actually grown accustomed to it.

Then, there's his warm, genuine smiles. I love when he smiles like that, because it shows that he is very thoughtful and grateful. When he is truly happy, when he feels thankful, he smiles brightly, and I could never hate it. Like when everyone was returned the human world after Don Thousand was defeated, he was overjoyed to have everyone back.

But, there are two types of smiles I dislike.

One is his somber ones. When he is unhappy, he would _try_ lightening his mood by smiling, but it was never the same.

Finally, there's his fake ones.

I hate those the most.

They don't go with him. It's not like _Yuma_. When he doesn't want people to care, because he'd rather keep those feelings to himself, than to let them out or share them with his friends, not even Kotori, or his sister. I hate when he puts on a fake smile, because it shows that he's lying about being happy in that moment. His eyes don't light up, they look distant, and clouded. That's how I know if his smile is fake. I would help him, because he is my soul partner.

It's not only that.

When Yuma smiles at _me_ , I feel some foreign emotions that I've never heard of, or seen. Ever since peace was restored, I started to yearn for him. And I feel honored when he smiles so whole heartedly, and it's directed towards me.

Oh Yuma…what are you making me say?

I can't help it. Most people can't tell Yuma's real smiles from his fake ones, only a few. Like Kotori, or maybe even Shark. He always does his best to make them as believable as possible, but that doesn't work with me, even he knows that now.

For a while, I was never able to understand the many meanings of "love". I've seen examples, and Yuma would have some trouble explaining it. But now…I believe I understand. But the love I feel…it's not the love Yuma has for his friends, or his family. It's different…

So, right now, as I watch him walking through the park, with a genuine smile on his face, I can't help but smile myself. I meant it when I said I've always loved that smile of his.

I love it.

I love _him_.

"I love you, Yuma…" I said aloud, which seemed to grab the boy's attention. He faced me with his ruby eyes, looking a little surprised and confused, but he soon smiled again.

"I love you too, Astral." He said, my heart skipped a beat, and I knew he was sincere. He then grabbed my hand, as he continued to walk.

That's right.

I love Yuma

* * *

*Author's Note*

Who cried in the last episode of Zexal? I'm curious. Cause I didn't, but I was crying on the inside. I've seen that it is pretty emotional. So yeah, I kinda got inspiration from that episode to write this, and from some others as well. My imagination just needed to be unleashed, and I couldn't help myself.

Angelica: KAWAII!

Yuma: Who is this?

Me: Don't mind her, I just wanted to invite Angelica cause I figured this would interest her.

Korísatanikí: I'm not a fan of this lovey-dovey stuff.

Me: No one asked you.

Hope you enjoyed!

Byyyeeee!


End file.
